The Unfolding Light
by Tzadikim
Summary: Seven years, that's all it took for them to save the world and move on. A series of vignettes and drabbles during their times in between. Gender-bending. Part of the AU Diversity Boot Camp. ON HOLD.
1. Pyramid

**AN: Writer's block for freaking everything has come to this: A new series of vignettes. For new readers, yes you've read the summary correctly. Every person in the trio's generation is the opposite gender—and the ships are canon! **

**This will be circling around the Trio, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They're names will all sound similar, so don't worry too much on figuring out who is who.**

**This takes place in the summer before Third Year**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: The Unfolding Light: Pyramids

**Word Count: **827

**Summary**: Seven years, that's all it took for them to save the world and move on. A series of vignettes and drabbles during their times in between. Gender-bending. Part of the AU Diversity Boot Camp.

* * *

The harsh light bouncing off the pyramids made Gabriel Weasley's eyes hurt. He winced and extended a hand over his eyebrows, trying to ward the worst off. The baking heat of Egypt furrowed itself into his skin, making the once ghostly parlour into a sunburnt pink. He could feel his dry skin crackling at every move he made. He looked around at the never-ending sand, marvelling at the grand size. It looked like something out of a comic that he'd owned or something that would be told over the wireless. Plenty of treasure and adventure must lie underneath; otherwise Beatrice wouldn't have a job here.

It wasn't much of a surprise that they had gone to Egypt as soon as possible. The prize money made the trip easier for everyone, but what made his parents smiled more was that they were all together in the same spot. The twins would be playing a trick on Penny's Head Girl badge, Beatrice would be weaving exaggerations of her job to Rory, and even Charlene came down from Romania to stay with them for a few days. It was almost normal again; the change in scenery and being surrounded by his family was a good distraction that he'll be going back to Hogwarts soon.

Burnt skin and the dry air was an improvement to the waxy skin and chilled air that he was now associating with the school. The thought struck him with despondency that made shivers go up and down his spine. _Don't think about it, _Gabriel reminded himself, but it was too late, he could almost feel the dusty air being replaced with the dank and heavy kind that was in the dungeons. Fear blossomed under his breastbone and he had to sit down on his hands to prevent them from shaking.

No one was going to notice. Mum was talking to Dad back in the tent, their hushed whispers were making it obvious that it was about him, and Beatrice wasn't far off with the rest of his sisters as she was showing them her usual station for work.

Gabriel closed his eyes. He hated how the tiniest reminder would bring him back to the Chamber of Secrets. It would always feel like he was back _there_, alone and terrified. He huddled his knees to his chest, wanting more than anything else for that year to be gone forever. He wanted the nightmares to stop, he wanted the guilt to stop, and he wanted to stop being so afraid. Gryffindors shouldn't be so afraid, but none probably had You-Know-Who possessing them, either.

"Oi! Look what I got for Halley!" Rory's loud voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Gabriel raised his head to see his older sister running towards him. Parts of her long hair escaped from its plait. "Think I finally found a gift for her birthday."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked. He slowly unfurled himself from his hunched position. His mind went a little hazy at the mention of the Girl-Who-Lived's name. Of course, any fairy tale notion that he had of her vanished at the memory of her looking over him in tattered robes, blood, and a gleaming sword in one hand. It was unnerving at how close she also came to death that day.

Rory held her hand up, showing him what looked like a glass spinning top laying flat on one side. "It's a Pocket Sneakoscope," she explained. "When someone untrustworthy is around, the top is supposed to light up and spin. I think." She eyes the top, thinking. "It could be useful, but Beatrice thinks it's a scam." Rory handed it over for him to look.

Gabriel balanced it in his palm, wondering if it would have gone off last year if he were near. "Wicked," he said absentmindedly. He gave it back to his sister.

Rory studied him with narrowed eyes; her face even more freckled than usual. "You wanna help me make the card?"


	2. Rose

**AN: The prompt for this is Rose. I thought it would be good for Ron/Hermione fluff. This takes place in the summer before Fourth Year.**

**My heart goes out to Boston. I hope that everyone and their loved ones are okay. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling

**Title**: The Unfolding Light: Rose

**Word Count: **748

**Summary**: Seven years, that's all it took for them to save the world and move on. A series of vignettes and drabbles during their times in between. Gender-bending. Part of the AU Diversity Boot Camp.

* * *

The first time that Hector came to the Burrow, he saw Rory kneeling next to a rose bush.

His parents had gone inside to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they were still feeling woozy from Side-Along Apparating. But he found it to be incredible from moving from one point to another so quickly—it was much more bearable than using a Floo, a broom, and even the Hippogriff. He couldn't wait to learn how to master it.

Mrs Weasley had told him that Rory was outside, and then gave him some apples to bring to her. One of her chores was pruning the rose bushes, and it didn't take that long to find her because it was easy to follow the string of swearing that was coming from his friend's mouth. He smiled inwardly and cleared his throat. "Hello."

Rory froze, a thing of dead wood fell from her gloved hands. She turned around and her face became very red. She pushed some of her hair away from her face, leaving dirt on her nose. "Hi."

Dry-mouthed, Hector held one of the apples up. "Your mum wanted me to bring you something to eat."

"Brilliant." She ripped her gloves off and threw them at the ground. She held her hands out. "Well?" Certain that he was going to miss—or worst—hit her head, Hector shifted his weight to one side, trying to think of the best way to throw the fruit so that she could catch it. Rory rolled her eyes. "For the love of Merlin! Just throw the bloody thing."

He did and she caught it with one hand.

"See?" She took a large bite out of it. "You were thinking too much. Do you ever let your brain rest in the summer?"

"Then what would happen to my summer homework?" Hector asked. He balanced the second apple in his hands. "I would hate to get low marks before school even starts. But what would be more impressive would be getting detention before school really starts."

Rory's smile turned cheeky. "Care to beat what Halley and I did? I'm sure that the Ford Angelina is still in the forest somewhere…"

"No." Hector was certain that he would never have to be in that position. He took a bite out of his apple and looked around, now getting a better view of the Burrow and the surrounding land. The house itself was truly something, it reminded him of his Grandmother's quilt in a way—just the patchwork look that it had, as if magic was the only thing holding it up. There were plenty of rolling mountains and hills were carved around it, giving it a storybook appearance. That was rather fitting due to the witches and wizards living there. "It's pretty," he said suddenly, unable to fund a better word to use.

Rory's eyebrows moved up to her hairline. "Next you're going to say that it's magical, that's what Halley said last time." She sat down on the grass, patting the spot next to her for him to join. Hector moved to sit by her, the smell of roses were stronger near her. She pointed a finger north. "That's where the Lovegoods live, they got a boy that's Gabriel's age. A little to the east are the Fawcetts and Diggorys. Other than them and us, that's everyone magical nearby."

"Must be nice," Hector said wistfully, imagining what it would be like to have Wizarding neighbours.

"Sometimes." She chucked the apple's pit down the mountain. Her sure fuzzed out and became a slight frown. "We all like to keep to ourselves here. Those down in the village think that we're a mad lot."

"Course you are." He nudged her shoulder. "I don't mind being friends with a mad person. Makes my life more interesting."

"You say that now..."


	3. Help

**AN: I think I'm on a roll, for once these months. Now for some uber-fluff for Harry and Ginny! This is a few years after the last book, but way before the epilogue. This is going to be quick because I'm exhausted.**

**Please drop a review and tell me what you think so far, and what you guys would like to see in the future.**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling  
**Title**: The Unfolding Light: Help  
**Word Count**: 585  
**Summary**: Seven years, that's all it took for them to save the world and move on. A series of vignettes and drabbles during their times in between. Gender-bending. Part of the AU Diversity Boot Camp.

* * *

Halley was wrapt up in a thick robe when she collapsed on the couch. She fell on Gabriel's legs, making him jump in surprise. Her mug of hot chocolate sloshed over the rim, scalding the bare skin of his legs. "Are you mad?" he asked. "It's the middle of the summer!" He gestured to the Cooling Charms that he placed over the room.

His girlfriend shrugged. Her pale lips became a thin line. "I think it fits the mood of today at work. Besides, I'm freezing."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, noting the paleness of her skin, the shaking hands, and the large amount of chocolate. Any sarcastic comments fell in a mighty swoop, guilt taking its place. He had more than a good feeling that she to Azkaban. But Halley couldn't say that out loud, there were rules and protocols that were involved with Auror work. He briefly wondered what it was for, thinking wildly about old Death Eaters and Dark Magic. "Is everything okay now?" He hoped that was a better question to ask.

Halley raised her mug. "I never want to go anywhere cold and wet for a while."

Shame, going somewhere below freezing actually sounded delightful about now. But Gabriel understood where the feeling came from. He propped himself up on his elbows. "So, no skiing in Sweden?" he tried to joke.

She fixed him with a withering look.

"I'm trying to make you happy," he said. He flexed his legs that where still trapped under her. "Can I have these back? Because you may feel freezing, all I feel are my legs melting." She set his legs free and he laid them over her lap. "Thanks. Do you want me to help?"

Halley set her mug down on the small table that was in front of them. She then crawled on top of him, strands of her dark hair fell over her face. She rested her head on his chest. "Is it wrong that I sometimes think that everything was going to be rainbows and sunshine after the war?"

"No," Gabriel answered truthfully. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. In the beginning he had craved any small amounts of optimism during those first few months the war. Now life was becoming more gradual and he will taking it all in strides. To help convey these feelings, he pulled her into a hug. "I still do."

"Cheers for us hopeful sods," she mumbled.

He pushed some of her fringe back and kissed the scar on her forehead. "Yeah, but we got my family, friends, and each other to help. That's enough rainbows and sunshine for me."


End file.
